Kristopher HalfDragon: The Beggining
by Kris Strife
Summary: The Origions of Kristopher Half-Dragon. Other stories are coming later. This is actually my most recently written story in this plot line. This is a prequal to a story involving Inu Yasha. It was made to set up the character's back story.


Kristopher, wearing simple but high quality leather clothing, was sitting on his mother's bed, listening to her carefully.  
  
"So Kristopher, do you understand why you must be extra careful?" she asked. "Many will judge you because of your draconic nature, and unlike me, it may not be positively. You remember how hard it was for you to impress your grandfather, the king, positively."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he responded innocently. "I had to work harder than any of the other noble children to get half as much respect."  
  
"That's right. It's because they don't get to know you. Once he got to know you, he was very much impressed."  
  
"I know. But so many people ignore his decree to respect me. Is it really that bad to be part dragon?"  
  
"Well, not really, but there's a fear of dragons. It's part of their magic. And no one else really got to know your father. I'm glad I did and I'm sorry you didn't. Jonathan really did think he was doing what was best for me."  
  
"No he didn't. He wanted to be royalty and the only way he could marry you was to kill my dad. I hate Jonathan. He keeps hurting you."  
  
"Kristopher! You shouldn't hate anyone."  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. I'd hate anyone who hurts you. And I know why he does it too. Its cause you're more proud of me than Sarah, the daughter you had with him. And the fact that you still love the dragon king, Dragiris. You know, my father."  
  
"How many times have I told you not to read minds without permission?"  
  
"I didn't look into his mind. He broadcasts it pretty loudly. I'm surprised no one else has noticed. Its even louder when he's with you or when he sees me."  
  
"Kristopher." said the princess Cirina, a slight tear in her eye.  
  
"Mom, why does everyone hate me so much? My father was much better than Jonathan. What does it matter if he was a dragon?"  
  
"This is why I'm so proud of you. You're already wiser than some of the elders and you'll live a lot longer than them."  
  
The Princess held her half dragon son, one of her only reminders of her beloved Dragiris, the King of the Dragons. She had sent most of the armor made of his scales to the continents. She had not sent one to the southernmost continent; Dragiris had realized that the ice and snow that covered the land would have buried it forever. She still kept the sword made from his fang and the chain mail jacket made from the small scales of his tail. She would give these to Kristopher when he was older.  
  
"Mom," said Kristopher, his head resting on her shoulder. "May I go see Ama now?"  
  
"You really like her don't you?" asked the princess.  
  
"Actually. I think that maybe, I love her."  
  
"Remember, you can't do anything with her now. You personally must wait until you're married before you do anything or some people will judge you and hate you. They'll say that you're trying to steal their daughters and that it's your half dragon nature."  
  
"Mom, I'm ten. She's seven. What are we gonna be able to do?"  
  
"Well Dragiris started talking to me mentally when I was eight."  
  
"He didn't meet with you physically till you were fifteen. And he waited three more years before he asked you to be his."  
  
"Alright. But be careful. And be kind to her."  
  
"I will mom."  
  
Kristopher jumped off her bed and started to run out the door, his draconic wings raised.  
  
"No flying in the castle."  
  
"Oops. Sorry mom."  
  
The half dragon child folded his wings and began to run towards the front door. As soon as he left, an older man, wearing a large crown walked in.  
  
"Hello father," said Cirina.  
  
"Hello Cirina," said the king. "Kristopher is growing up to be a fine young man. I wish I had realized that he is his personality, not his heritage. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but others don't recognize it."  
  
"Yes he is. I couldn't be prouder of him. How long were you listening?"  
  
"For most of it. He's right about Jonathan. He lied to us by the way. He said that dragons could change people's minds and that Dragiris had done that to make you come with him."  
  
"Dragons can't change your mind. They can read it and talk to you through it."  
  
"Well, we didn't know that they couldn't. We didn't understand. But look on the bright side. Your son has found a lovely girl that he probably would never have met had his father survived."  
  
"But I miss Dragiris so much. And Kristopher was telling the truth. Jonathan does hurt me when we're together. Not all the time but still. I mean Dragiris never hurt me. He was always kind and gentle to me."  
  
"I'll have to talk with Jonathan about this. And talk to the people about listening to my decree."  
  
"Don't talk to the people about it. Kristopher wants to impress them by his own merit, not by his family. And if anyone gets too aggressive, Kristopher can take care of himself."  
  
"I still need to talk with Jonathan."  
  
"Don't it'll be worse for me if you do."  
  
"What!? How dare that commoner harm you."  
  
"He's royalty. He's a prince now you know. And don't try dueling him. His cronies will help him."  
  
"what should I do then? I can't let him keep doing this. And if he doesn't stop, Kristopher is likely to take him down instead. He's been getting extra weapons training lately."  
  
"I know. I. I don't know what to do. If Dragiris were alive he'd know what to do."  
  
"Cirina! Calm down. If Dragiris was alive, this problem wouldn't exist. And neither would Sarah. And possibly not Kristopher."  
  
"I know," said Cirina, weeping softly. "But I still love Dragiris. I long for him to wrap his tail around me and drape his wings over me."  
  
"Oh Cirina," said the king as he sat down. "Maybe this was supposed to happen. At least you have your son."  
  
"Yes. And I wouldn't give him up for anything."  
  
"Do you remember back when he was first born, how sweet he looked? His wings and tail were so tiny."  
  
"Yes. I remember how he'd snuggle up to me real close and wrap his tail around my wrists. Remember when he was three and he talked to you for the first time."  
  
"Yes. He was so polite. And then he said my crown was silly. That's when I first started to like him. I remember saying that once to my father."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"Anytime Cirina. You know that Kristopher has allies in Ama and me. And we aren't the only ones. There are a few others."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kristopher ran down the hallway and out the iron gate. As soon as he left the castle, he spread his wings and started flying.  
  
[hey Ama!] he said using his telepathy.  
  
[hi Kristopher! I was wondering when you'd talk to me,] she responded.  
  
[my mom and I were talking. Can you play?]  
  
[let me ask.]  
  
Kristopher began landing as he approached her house, a mansion a small distance from the castle. She was after all a duke's daughter.  
  
[my dad says yes. But no monkey business.]  
  
[what about dragon business?]  
  
[none of that either.]  
  
Kristopher dashed up the walkway to the door and knocked politely. Ama opened the door the door wearing a modest and sensible dress. The two of them walked out towards the woods.  
  
"He didn't rule out kid business now did he?" Kristopher said to Ama.  
  
"Nope, so whatcha got planned?"  
  
"Well, I finally found out were the dragon cave is. Not the one my mom lived in, my dad's cave from before that. It's on this side of the castle. Apparently he wanted me to go there at some point. He left a message for me there."  
  
"Are you sure you should go in now?"  
  
"I don't see why not. He didn't have a date set for when I went in. and if there's anything in there, I can handle it. I've perfected my Dragon Punch."  
  
"Really!? Can I see it?"  
  
"Sure. Give me a sec," Kristopher focused his draconic energies, causing his fist to glow blue. He moved it forward causing the energy surrounding it to move forward, it continued moving past his fist, taking on the shape of a dragon as it moved. It smashed into a large rock and completely shattered it.  
  
"Wow! That's cool!" said Ama  
  
"I know," said Kristopher calmly. "Now, lets go see my dad's old cave."  
  
"sounds like a great idea."  
  
Kristopher, now fourteen, watched the visitors came in, his arm around Ama's waist. They came from the east and most of them wore heavy robes that kept anything of them from being seen. The leader was pale skinned with long, stringy black hair and wore what looked like a bathrobe.  
  
"I don't like these people," said Kristopher.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ama.  
  
"They don't smell or feel right. And their leader gives off a majorly bad feeling. Just don't be alone with any of them."  
  
Ama had learned long ago to trust Kristopher's feelings.  
  
"Here take this," said Kristopher, handing something to Ama. It was a knife he had found when they had gone to his father's old cave. "If one of them starts bothering you, just use this."  
  
"umm. okay."  
  
Ama took the knife and felt the odd, yet familiar energy flowing from it. The same energy that Kristopher used in his dragon attacks.  
  
"Do you really think that they'll be trouble?"  
  
"I don't know for certain. Its possible. I just want you to be safe Ama."  
  
Later that night in a bar, the followers of them strange man, his name was Narako, were talking with the villagers.  
  
"I'm telling you that boy is a good person. He never starts fights or causes trouble, but you better believe he'll end them," said the blacksmith, a friend of Kristopher, who had turned the scales and the tooth from his father into weapons and armor.  
  
"It doesn't matter if he's nice. It's a trick. He'll win your trust, then betray you," said the visitor. He had an odd, raspy voice and an even odder name.  
  
"look Tiskna, I've known Kristopher his whole life. He's always listened to his mom. We all felt a little odd about him before we knew him, now we're glad he was born. He can do the work of a dozen men," said Timothy, a soldier under Jonathan's command. "Jonathan told us he was a horrible monster and we believed him. Then we met Kristopher. I don't believe that there's a kinder more well behave young man."  
  
"That's right," said Alexander, the butcher. "I remember one time when I was sick, he brought in two cows and prepared the meat for my store. He never even looked disgusted."  
  
"Of course he didn't," said Opsla, another follower of Narako, one with a grating voice. "He's a bloodthirsty monster."  
  
"Then why does he help out the sick and wounded? Both people and animals," said the blacksmith, Daniel.  
  
"how should we know his devious reasons. Perhaps its to impress your girls."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, the half dragons tend to kidnap girls. Just like the full blooded dragons."  
  
"Dragiris didn't kidnap princess Cirina. She went willingly. And he didn't change her mind for her. Dragons can't do that."  
  
"He didn't have to," said David, one of the more respected villagers. "He seduced her."  
  
"That's right. And that half dragon will do the same to your daughters."  
  
"Impossible. Look at how he treats Ama. She's the most precious thing in the world to him. I've seen 'em sitting on the wall watching the sun set."  
  
"You mean that girl that stood next to him?"  
  
"Yep, that's Ama. And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone. Otherwise it'll be a race to see who gets you first, her father or Kristopher. And you'd better hope its her father. Last guy who messed with her, and keep in mind this was a seasoned soldier about thirty years old, was nearly dead when Kristopher finished with 'im."  
  
"I've seen half dragons standing next to girls before. That way he extends a wing over her, it means she's his. There'll be trouble from that union, just you watch. The only way to save her is to beat the spell out of her."  
  
"I warned you. Leave her alone. I've seen him fight. He's tough," said Daniel getting up. "Well, I need to get home see you guys later. And if you're smart you'll ignore these new comers. The don't know anything about Kristopher. Remember how we used to be, before we got to know him."  
  
As he walked out the door, the visitors in their strange robes shook their heads.  
  
"it is sad when they don't listen to good advice. We've seen villages completely destroyed by a half dragon."  
  
"no, Kristopher wouldn't destroy this place. His mother lives here, as does Ama. He wouldn't do a thing to harm them. All of you know that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"that's right."  
  
"You guys are just trying to stir up trouble."  
  
"No, we're trying to save you. Listen, haven't you noticed that he turns violent occasionally."  
  
"Yeah, and come to think of it it's happening more often."  
  
"That's it!" said Timothy as he stood up. "I won't listen to any more of this! Its crazy, not to mention treason."  
  
He walked out of the bar shaking his head. Alexander soon followed him.  
  
"Well, I guess they are under the half dragon's spell as well," said Opsla. "But you aren't. We need to save Ama though. By any means necessary."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Come on, we need to make a plan."  
  
The next day, Ama was walking through the village.  
  
"Miss Ama, why do you like Kristopher?" asked a young girl named Rebecca.  
  
"Because, he's really nice to me," she answered. "He says nice things to me and he's always there to help me. That and we've been friends since we were younger than you. He's very kind, despite the beliefs of the others when he was born."  
  
Suddenly, several of the men who stayed at the bar and the followers of Narako showed up, barring the way.  
  
"Get out of here quickly," said Ama to the children. She faced those who blocked her way, staring them straight in the eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"We want to help you," said Tiskna. "we want to release you from the half dragon's spell."  
  
"I'm under no spell."  
  
"look she can't even realize it," said Robert, a farmer. "We'll have to help her by force."  
  
Ama realized she was in trouble and reached to her side where she kept the dragon claw knife Kristopher had given her.  
  
"Stay back. I'm warning you."  
  
"Come Ama, you'll thank us for it later," said Simon, a stableman, as he lunged for her. Ama slashed with her knife, leaving a long gash in Simon's arm.  
  
"ungrateful little wench," said Opsla as he pulled out a dirk. "You'll pay for that."  
  
"KRISTOPHER!" Ama cried out as the others pulled out their own weapons.  
  
Kristopher was being lectured by his stepfather Thomas.  
  
"And another thing, you will call me sir from now on and respect me."  
  
"Respect must be. Ama is in trouble!" he said when he heard her cry.  
  
"No you don't. you won't be going to help that little bitch. She's a dragon's whore, just like your mother.," said Timothy, causing Kristopher to stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"I've had it with you. When I get back, we need to settle this for good." Kristopher said glaring angrily.  
  
"Why not right now? Afraid to face me?" said Timothy, obviously frightened, but determined to stand up to the young man.  
  
"No. I need to go help Ama. And you can't stop me. If you touch my mother while I'm gone, you'll be sorry."  
  
He ran to the window and leaped from it. He allowed himself to free-fall, causing those under the castle to gasp, before spreading his wings. He flew off to where Ama's cry had come from.  
  
Ama was barely managing to hold her own and had already been slightly wounded. She dodged Opsla's krisk, a wave bladed sword, and slashed out with her knife. The only thing that had helped her this long was the group's disorganization. When one of them swung a long sword at her, her dodge caused her knife to slip from her hand. It was quickly kicked away where she couldn't reach it. She backed up against the wall as they closed in.  
  
[hold on Ama, I'm almost there.] she heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Kristopher!" she called out.  
  
"The Dragons-spawn! Where is he, we'll take him down too."  
  
"Leave Ama alone!" Kristopher yelled from above. "Get back or else."  
  
"We won't back down. We intend to finish you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try. Dragon Dive!"  
  
Kristopher swooped down on them, the draconic energy surrounding his whole body before taking on the shape of a dragon. He smashed right into the middle of the group, scattering them. He quickly ran over to Ama.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered. "Since when can you do that?"  
  
"It's a special move I've been working on," he responded as he reached down to grab a sword. "wait here. I'll get you to the castle afterwards. You're hurt pretty bad."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey, don't worry, it'll be fine."  
  
The followers of Narako were the first to get up. When Opsla slashed out with his odd sword, Kristopher blocked it easily.  
  
"I know you aren't really human. You don't feel right," said the half draconic fighter. "What are you?!"  
  
He pushed back sending Opsla slamming against a wall across from Ama. Suddenly, Naisto, another robed figure stood up and released an odd steam of energy. Kristopher dodged it, then, hearing Ama's cry, realized his error. It was heading straight towards Ama.  
  
"No! Dragon Punch!"  
  
Kristopher's burst of energy moved faster and caught up with it just before it reached Ama. Unexpectedly it exploded, the blast engulfing Ama. Kristopher rushed in and picked up the unconscious Ama.  
  
"Oh, Ama. You'll be all right. I promise," Kristopher said. He looked up just as another blast engulfed him and Ama.  
  
When the blast cleared, he and Ama had been thrown away from each other. He could tell from this distance that she had died. As his eyes blurred with tears, he felt power and rage fill him.  
  
"How dare you kill Ama! I'll make you pay!" he yelled. The energy that surrounded him became brighter and began to take on a draconic shape. He yelled in anguish, his cry sounding oddly like a dragon's roar. He opened his eyes and they seemed to be filled with dragon's flame. He rushed into the group, his hands engulfed in energy and began striking out. When he was at last finished, he was covered in blood and not a single member of the mob was left standing and several of them were dead. He walked back over to Ama and picked up her limp body in his arms. He wept openly as he walked back to the castle.  
  
"Oh Ama, I'm so sorry," he whispered to her. "Its all my fault."  
  
He walked up the stairs and down the hall until he came to his mother's room. He opened the door and found her sitting on her bed brushing his sister's hair.  
  
"m.mother," he said softly.  
  
"what's wrong Kristopher? Oh no!" she said as she turned around.  
  
"Why did they do it mother? Why couldn't they have just left us alone?"  
  
"She deserved it," said Sarah. "She's just a dragon's wh-"  
  
"That's enough Sarah. Go to your room," Princess Cirina said sharply. "Oh Kristopher, what happened?"  
  
"Those new people and some of the villagers attacked her. After I got there, one of the people in the robes fired some weird kind of energy at her. I tried to stop it with my own but it exploded and Ama got knocked unconscious. While I was holding her, he sent more of his energy at us and it killed her," he said in between his sobs. "Its all Jonathan's fault. If he hadn't held me up, I might have been able to get there before she got hurt. I told her to wait there so I could bring her to the castle cause they'd cut her."  
  
Cirina got up and hugged Kristopher.  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry. You did what you could."  
  
"No. I could have done more. And there is one more thing I need to do. I told Jonathan I'd duel him, and now I will. He insulted you again. He called you and Ama dragon whores."  
  
"I see. But do you have to fight him?"  
  
"Yes. Otherwise I will be thought a coward. Don't worry. I'll try to not kill him."  
  
"I see," said Cirina sadly.  
  
"should I place Ama in my room until her father arrives? And please send a messenger to him. He should find out and I don't deserve to tell him."  
  
"I think she would have like that. I'll send a messenger."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kristopher left his mother's room and walked towards his own, Ama's body cradled in his arms. When he reached his own room, he gently placed Ama on his bed and wept for several minutes. Eventually, he stood back up and began to march to Jonathan's room. Once he arrived, he knocked the door down, causing his stepfather to turn around.  
  
"It's time for our duel," he said confidently. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I've been ready to take you down dragon's brat," Jonathan responded.  
  
"Better the dragon king than you. Choose your weapons."  
  
"I choose a sword fight."  
  
"I see. That works for me. Meet me in ten minutes in the castle courtyard. I have to go get a sword."  
  
Kristopher started to walk upstairs and found his mother at the top, holding a large package.  
  
"What's that mother?" Kristopher asked.  
  
"Dragiris wanted you to have this. Its one of his seven gifts to you," she told him. "They are pieces of armor. You'll have to go search for five of them, one on each continent." She handed him the package. When he opened it he found a large, tooth like double-edged sword and a mail coat made of rainbow-hued dragon scales.  
  
"Are these really for me?" Kristopher said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes," Cirina said, weeping softly. "Put them on. They'll fit."  
  
"Thank you mother. And I thank my father for these," Kristopher said as he put on the mail coat and picked up the sword. "Please don't cry. This has to happen."  
  
"that's not why I'm crying. I'm crying because now you'll have to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you have to go find the other pieces. You'll want to find them more than you want to stay here."  
  
"Mom, you know I'll come back if I can."  
  
"I know. But I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too. But we will meet again. And I'll bring back the rest of the armor father gave me."  
  
Cirina wrapped her arms around her son tearfully. Kristopher returned the embrace. When Cirina released him, Kristopher ran back down the stairs and out the front entrance, tears streaming from his eyes. He found Jonathan standing there waiting for him if full armor.  
  
"Where did you get that sword?" he asked belligerently.  
  
"My father, the King of Dragons gave it to me," Kristopher said as he adopted a defensive position. "He also gave me this scale mail."  
  
Suddenly Kristopher's blade burst into bright light with the draconic energies that flowed through him.  
  
"I'm not afraid of your dragon energies," said Jonathan boldly.  
  
"You should be."  
  
Jonathan pulled out a sword with a blood stained blade.  
  
"Do you know what this blood is from? It's from that dragon that helped make you. Now this sword will give you death. Just like it did him!" Jonathan said as he rushed Kristopher.  
  
"Maybe it killed my father, but he didn't try to fight now did he," Kristopher said as he parried with his own sword and knocked Jonathan back.  
  
He leapt at Jonathan and effortlessly sliced through his sword. Holding his point at Jonathan's throat he smiled. "Looks like I win. Do you surrender?"  
  
"I'll never surrender to dragon-scum like you."  
  
"Then I suggest you leave now. You've lost all the respect the people had for you. They'll never let you be king. I promised my mom I wouldn't kill you unless I was forced to, but they made no such promise," Kristopher said as he pointed at the villagers and soldiers who had watched the fight. Ama's father was also standing there and knew exactly what had happened. "Listen to me wise people. I will tell you now what Jonathan has done. He has physically and emotionally hurt my mother, the princess Cirina in addition to murdering my father, the King of Dragons. He insulted my mother and Ama. He called the dragon whores. He slowed my departure to Ama's side and is as much to blame for her death as the mob. Will you still accept him as king or even as a member of this town?"  
  
from the crowd there was a resounding chorus of no's.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave," said Jonathan.  
  
"Good. And let this defeat consume you from the inside. Let it burn with in you for the rest of your miserable life. Let it haunt your every waking moment," Kristopher said, his voice cold as ice. He pulled his sword away from Jonathan's neck and turned away. Jonathan turned as well and left the village, walking out of the main gate. Ama's father followed Kristopher inside.  
  
"Umm. Kristopher I'd like to thank you for trying to save my daughter," he told the fighter once he had caught up with him.  
  
"Don't thank me Duke Adam. I wasn't strong enough and Ama paid the price," Kristopher responded without even turning.  
  
"You tried your best and I know she loved you, so I'd like you to speak at her funeral. I know she'd want that."  
  
"Thank you sir. I. will try."  
  
A few days later, Kristopher was standing next to Ama's coffin, facing the townspeople.  
  
"I really don't know what to say for this kind of thing," he began. "so I'll just tell what I know about Ama. She was very kind and never judged anyone before she got to know them. I'm a prime example of that. She was caring and often gave of her own time and money to help others. She was able to take care of herself and would never ask for help she didn't need. If she didn't like something you were doing, she told you so in no uncertain terms. She was willing to trust and even love those who, like myself, did not fit in. unfortunately, this blessing was also her downfall. Because of her love for me, she was killed. From what I have been told, those who came with Narako stirred up sentiment against me and all who were my friends. They ambushed her and attacked her in broad daylight while she was in the plaza. I tried to save her, but failed. I loved Ama with all my heart and I never wanted to see her hurt. To keep her company, I give her this." He pulled out a crystal statue of himself and placed it upon her chest.  
  
"I have decided that I will soon go on a journey. I promise you that I will not forget Ama and I will find Narako's surviving followers and finish avenging Ama myself. To those of you who believe that this is nothing more than an oath of revenge, worry not. I do this only out of love for her. I know it won't bring her back, but maybe it will help me in some way." As he walked away, he whispered quietly, "Goodbye Ama."  
  
The next day Kristopher pulled a pair of walking boots over his feet and wrapped a cloak over his new leather clothing and the dragon scale mail coat.  
  
"Kristopher, do you have to go now?" asked Cirina  
  
"Yes. Now that Ama's gone, I don't really have a place here," he answered as he lifted up his sword and placed it in a shoulder-mounted sheath. "Don't worry. I'll be back."  
  
"But what reason do you have for going?"  
  
"I have four reasons. Get my father's armor, get revenge for Ama, find something to fill the void Ama's death has left in my heart, and to become as strong as I can. And mother I promise I'll come back with all of the armor and a girl if I find one."  
  
"There's nothing I can do to convince you to stay is there?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry mother."  
  
Kristopher picked up the sheath and placed it over his shoulder. He turned to his mother and hugged her for a moment before running and jumping out of the window.  
  
Kristopher woke up in the tree do see the dawn rising.  
  
"Mother. Ama. I forgot why I started. I promise I'll return. I have the boots. And the gloves are close by. I'm almost finished. I'll return soon."  
  
He stood up and walked to the rest of the group, his problems hidden beneath a cover as impenetrable as a dragon's armor. 


End file.
